Many current private networks use public datacenters to supplement their resources. For example, a private network may move virtual machines from the private network to a public datacenter when the resources of the private network are not great enough to implement as many virtual machines as are needed by the users of the services that the private network provides. In the existing art, communications between two virtual machines (implemented on a public datacenter by the command of a private network) are routed through the private network in order to keep the communications secure.